


The Elusive Ice Cream

by fuzzybooks



Series: Stiles and Isaac, Snapshots [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybooks/pseuds/fuzzybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Stiles wanted was an ice cream cookie sandwich. Really, that was it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elusive Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elisara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisara/gifts).



All Stiles wanted was a Ben & Jerry’s ice cream cookie sandwich. That’s all he wanted!   
  
It all started two night ago when Stiles came home after a horrible day at work, the library was full of snot-nosed little brats from the local summer camp that apparently lacked books, Stiles wasn’t sure why they needed all of these books when the kids would be too busy swimming and running around screaming to read them, but held his tongue. Then there was the leak in the bathroom and all of the ordinary workers were on vacation, so it was going to take up to three weeks to get it fixed. After he slipped on his way to the car and got soaked, all he wanted was to come home and eat that ice cream sandwich they had in the freezer and watch some bad movies, cuddled up with Isaac.   
  
Of course it wasn’t that simple. When Stiles was walking through the door he heard Isaac in the kitchen and then he peeked out into the hallway, holding the ice cream, looking and exhausted and said:  
  
“It’s a good thing there was one left, I’ve had a really bad day, you don’t mind that I take it, do you?”  
  
Stiles took in Isaacs slumped posture and tired blue eyes and smiled slightly,  
  
“Of course not dude, you have it. Can always go get more tomorrow.”  
  
Isaac lit up and he started unwrapping it, Stiles sighed a little, but tomorrow right?  
  
There was no ice cream tomorrow either. He went into work, noticed that the bucket had run over, mopped the floor, changed the bucket and went back to manning the desk. The summer season at the Beacon Hills library was not a busy time, the previous day not-withstanding, so he was surprised when all of the all of the sudden there was a group of 15 unknown people walking into the library. Beacon Hills really wasn’t a very big town, so a group of 15 new, unkown people would be noticeable.   
  
It turns out they were witches from a nearby coven that the pack then had to growl at and order to leave Beacon Hills, there just simply wasn’t room for more supernatural being there at this time, they had kind of filled their quota. So by the time that all of that business was dealt with, the regular grocery stores had closed, but Stiles was hellbent on getting his ice cream cookie sandwich and went to the local gas station, to then find that they were currently not selling ice cream, the freezer had broken. Of course it had.   
  
So Stiles ventured further, went to 7/11 to find that they were out of stock,   
  
“Sorry, it’s the middle of summer, everyone wants ice cream”  
  
And finally ended up at the local -open 24/7 but we have very little in stock, good luck finding anything- store, where they did infact have all of one double fudge and vanilla, chocolate chip cookie ice cream sandwich. Stiles grabbed it up, finally triumphant and accidentally smacked someone right in the face.   
  
“Oh, shit, sorry! I didn’t mean to! I just, I’ve been looking, for ages and yeah, sorry, man.”  
  
Stiles turned to look at the person and saw a very tired and stressed looking man with big eyes looking at his ice cream.  
  
“Ah, yes, both the gas station and 7/11 were out, the missus sent me out, cravings, you know how it is.”  
  
Stiles did not in fact know how it was, but realised that this man’s pregnant wife clearly had priority over him in terms of ice cream eating.   
  
“Ah, right. Well, here, you take it, go back to your wife. They’re having a sale on the mint chocolate chip buckets anyway.”   
  
He put the ice cream in the man’s hand and walked away, ignoring his half-hearted protests and grabbed some candy on the way out.   
  
That’s how he ended up here, closing up the library for lunch so that he could finally get his damn cookie. He practically ran through the store, but not quite, he didn’t want to get thrown out before he could get to the ice cream section and there they were. Tourists. Grabbing every single one of his ice creams. He tried to go in and grab one but this little girl opened her eyes up so wide and he just couldn’t.   
  
As his shift finally ended he felt discouraged. There was still a leak in the restroom, there were still crazies lurking around Beacon Hills and he just couldn’t get a break. All he wanted was an ice cream, how hard could that be?  
  
He sighed as opened the door, smelling pizza but he just wasn’t in the mood. Isaac came racing into the hallway from the living room and gave him a hug, surprisingly, he usually wasn’t one for the run-up-and-hug hug, and then Stiles remembered that it was their anniversary today, he had completely forgotten. He looked at Isaac and Isaac smiled,   
  
“Knew you’d forget, it’s practically tradition, but I ordered pizza and I got you some ice cream, the Ben & Jerry’s one, I’m sorry I ate the last one the other day”  
  
He leaned into Stiles and gave him a kiss and Stiles just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill the square 'Sacrifice' on my cotton candy bingo card.


End file.
